


Keeping It Quiet

by ABritishPirate



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alpha/Omega, BDSM, M/M, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:38:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABritishPirate/pseuds/ABritishPirate





	Keeping It Quiet

Nagisa sat on the young mans lap, a collar and lead around his neck as they searched the internet boredly. The young red head had his arms wrapped around Nagisa protectively as he leaned in his shoulder. 

Nagisa pouted as he scrolled through posts online, leaning forward slightly out of Karmas arms only to be pulled back into his grip. Nagisa shivered.

“Sorry Master~”

Karma didn't respond. He continued to hold Nagisa close, comfortable with his body being so close to his. He gently ran his fingers over the black lace that covered most of his body. 

A few weeks ago.

“Come on Nagisa! It's a dare! You have to do it!” Terasaka spoke drunkenly.

Nagisa felt all the eyes in the room on him, heat rising in his cheeks.

“F-Fine! But not here!” Nagisa looked up at Karma who smirked in return.

“My room then~” Karma moved and picked Nagsia up, carrying him into his room and locking the door behind him.

Nagisa sighed in relief.

“Thank you~ I knew you would really want to-” Nagisa was cut off as Karmas lips hit his. He froze where he stood before slowly returning the passion he was receiving.

Karma moved Nagisa to the bed and pushed him down, climbing on top of him as he pushed his tongue into Nagisa's mouth. Nagisa whimpered in response. Nagisa's body pushed against Karmas as he felt his instincts taking over. He almost couldn’t help himself but want more from Karma.

Karma pulled away.

“You seem to be enjoying yourself~ Perhaps we can make a deal~”


End file.
